The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum×Geranium himalayense, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lilac Ice’.
The new Geranium plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Geranium wallichianum×Geranium himalayense ‘Rozanne’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,175. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Rozanne’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bressingham, United Kingdom in June, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Bressingham, United Kingdom since July, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.